A Little Charm
by Cherith
Summary: Bann Teagan Guerrin and Isabela have an encounter at The Hanged Man in Kirkwall


Haven t I seen you somewhere before?

Isabela raises a foot onto the seat next to the red-headed man, tunic dropping with no subtlety to show off a well-toned and dusky thigh. She grins at him and without hesitation leans in to trail the tip of a finger from his forehead to the tip of his nose.

A nose like that, she pauses, raising her hand and balling it into a loose fist under her chin. You would think I would remember.

She slides down, a leg to either side, onto the bench next to him. She curls her hands over his shoulder and rests her head there in the curve of his neck.

The first hint of a grin tugs at his lips and he cranes his head to look at her, a curious brow quirked. He does not brush her away like so many men in finery try to do- at first- as if to uphold some bizarre sense of propriety in a place like The Hanged Man.

Her jewelry clinks softly as she pulls away, small degrees at a time to get a better look at him. There s a tiny crease forming on her brow as she focuses her attention on him. The frustration on her face pulls his hand up, a thumb to her forehead to try and smooth the line away.  
>She lets him, shifting in her seat to lean into his hand.<p>

You shouldn t frown so. I ll give you my name again if it ll help.

Even as she tries to nestle against him, looking for a smell or a texture, a timbre in his voice that will trigger the memory, she pushes her hand against his chest.

Don t you even dare! Takes all the fun out of it if you tell me. But, the offer does something to her and she s pulling away again. Farther this time, until she s half-standing, sliding her ass up onto the table, her legs crossed at the knee and resting a boot on the bench where she d been. I do know you!

Or at least you think you do, he says with a smirk and places his hand on her knee, now conviently located closer to him. Do you have a name to go with that memory?

As if I would forget! She chuckles and grabs at the mug of ale in front of him, chugging it in a breath. She slams it down and signals to Norah, Another ale Norah- two, even. Courtesy of Bann Teagan. Her grin is proud and wicked and inviting when she looks back to him. And he notices more than a few of the patrons looking their way.

Isabela, he croons. Lovely to see- he grins and tilts his head to look down the length of her thigh- so much of you, again.

She reaches out and bats at his hand, a little rough, a little playful. Oh you. Tell me, Teagan, what brings you to Kirkwall?

He moves his hand, but only so that it s on the table again, curled fingers teasing along the tops of her boots. But, her words pull his lips tight, nearly a frown.

Surely he s not so hard to miss, Isabela? I heard the two of you had occasion to meet once Isabela moves a hand to his face, cupping his chin with dexterous fingers and then tugging playfully at his beard. You. You re not taking that delightful thing home are you? Could ve been King- her head shakes, earrings jangling and her head scarf slides away from her face. And, I haven t even had the chance to corrupt him properly. Say it isn t so.

Oh, I know what you re capable of, Isabela, he says and tugs where his fingers have come to rest on the edge of her boot. But it s true.

She slides her hand to his far shoulder and leans in to kiss his ear. She thumbs at his braid and he lifts his hand from the table as she scoots over to center herself in front of him on the table.  
>How long before- just a whisper, her lips brushing against his ear.<p>

He kisses her cheek in return and his hands slide up the slits in her tunic, brushing over leather straps, hidden knives. As soon as he can be convinced.

Her fingers toussle his hair and she pulls away, flashing him a lascivious grin. And you?

His hands curve in around her and he nearly hefts her up from the table when there s a sharp noise next to them on the table. Neither of them jump, but they both turn at the sound, to find a perturbed looking Norah with their drinks. Isabela only chuckles, but Teagan pulls his hands away and stands up from the bench, reaching for his coin and then towards their drinks with a soft, thank you.

Isabela pushes off the table and with a laugh as Norah walks away, says, Oh, that sort of charm will get you everywhere.

Yes, that s what I was hoping. 


End file.
